This invention relates to a coldproof reflex horn speaker.
A reflex horn speaker posseses a good electroacoustic transducing efficiency and a structural strength, and hence it is utilized in a loudspeaker, siren, and the like.
However, when such a reflex horn speaker is used in cold circumstances such as the open air in winter of the cold region, it is attached by ice and snow in its surroundings. Thus, its characteristics are varied, for example, the resonant frequency of the horn is lowered, and the efficiency is depressed. Further, the good conditions for use it cannot be maintained.